Goldo
Mr. Goldo '(ゴルドー ''Gorudō) is one of the many '''bookkeepers of Konjiki no Gash!! He's Danny's human partner and reader of the purple spell book. Goldo and Danny had been traveling together guarding and transporting the Shemira statue to its final destination where it is to be displayed. Appearance Goldo is an old man who's roughly the same size as Gash. He's partially bald with gray hair and wears a small pair of glasses. His large nose is one of his most prominent features. He wears a long sleeved maroon collared shirt with a tie, dark shoes, and dark pants with suspenders. He's most often seen smoking a cigar. Personality Goldo has his moments where he's able to be rather casual towards Danny and Gash but is highly analytical and cautious while in his job to protect and transport the Shemira statue. This was especially evident during a moment when he was alone without Danny as he recognized he had walked right into a trap being surrounded by criminals attempting to pose as ordinary museum employees. Unlike Danny, Goldo takes the significance of the Shemira statue, and fine art in general, very seriously even to where he was willing to put his own life on the line in order to ensure the safety of the statue. Goldo doesn't allow himself to show others he's afraid of the situation at hand, especially to Danny who he often tries to set the proper examples for on how to never lose sight of what's important. He often refers to Danny as 'Danny-boy' - a nickname he had dubbed him as an indicator of how Danny had yet to truly convey to him he is more than just a child who still has much to learn. Synopsis Introduction Arc: Goldo and Danny had been traveling with each other transporting the Shemira statue and arrive in Japan. Goldo hands Danny some money to go ahead and purchase some taiyaki while he transports the case carrying the statue into a private waiting room. Goldo realizes he had walked right into a trap and attempts to buy time by lying to the criminals, dressed as museum employees, that he needs to rest up so he has an excuse to continue accompanying the statue. Eventually, Goldo gets tied up by the criminals and the statue is stolen. Danny and Gash eventually find Goldo and the trio set off to recover the statue that was to be transported by ship. Goldo assists Danny in fighting the criminal guards by casting spells until he is eventually held at gun point. Goldo urges Danny to forget about him and focus on the job, but with Kiyomaro's help, the situation is neutralized. Goldo, Danny, Gash, and Kiyomaro travel back to the museum, with Danny driving, but eventually a freight truck carrying a cement pylon gets a flat tire in front of them, and in a panic, Danny accidently swerves into the truck causing the pylon to fall. Goldo, Gash, and Kiyomaro escape but Goldo witnesses Danny attempting to hold off the pylon from crushing the car. Goldo urges Gash to destroy the pylon so Danny can be rescued. Gash eventually does so and Danny walks out of the rubble to return the statue to Goldo. Seeing Danny looking like a mess, Goldo casts Danny's self recovery spell, jioruku, one last time so he can look his best when returning home. The two share a tearful moment with each other before Danny finally returns to the mamono world. In the anime, Goldo, Danny Gash, and Kiyomaro stand outside the harbor as police arrest the criminals involved in the attempted theft of the Shemira statue. One of the criminals manages to get away from police and hijack a freight truck carrying the large cement pylon and eventually crashes causing the pylon to fall onto the car. All events afterward remain the same. Clear Note Arc: As a result of no longer having a mamono partner, Goldo is neither involved in the battles between the remaining 10 mamono teams nor is even aware of the current state of the mamono world. Goldo can be seen sitting alone smoking a cigar, holding a piece of taiyaki, and looking off to the distance, possibly suggesting he has been thinking about Danny. After the Battle: Like the other bookkeepers who participated in the battle to decide king, Goldo receives a letter from his now former mamono partner Danny. Goldo can be seen enthusiastic reading Danny's letter happy to hear from him again knowing he's doing well. Relationships Danny: Danny is Goldo's partner and the two of them share a father-son type of relationship. Goldo gave Danny the nickname of 'Danny-boy' as an indicator of how Danny has yet to prove his maturity to him initially. Goldo is a person who holds the importance of art very close to him and tries to emphasize to Danny just how meaningful art is to people. Goldo however sees that Danny much of the time doesn't truly understand where he's coming from and likewise they have their various moments where they don't necessarily see eye-to-eye on. Goldo for the most part only ever considered Danny as just a kid; although he often impresses him with his fighting style he falls short of being able to convey to Goldo his ability to never lose sight of what matters the most in a situation. This is especially seen when it comes to the Shemira statue initially. Goldo was able to show Danny how he was easily ready to put his own life on the line for the sake of fulfilling his job protecting the statue which Danny hesitated to allow. When Danny understands just how more important it would be to protect the statue than his own spell book, therefore risking his chances at ever fighting to become king, Goldo is taken back by Danny's sudden maturity. Ironically, as much as protecting the Shemira statue meant to Goldo, he couldn't bear the idea of either Danny being crushed by the pylon or his spell book being destroyed. When Danny steps out from the rubble returning the statue to Goldo, Goldo casts Danny's self-recovery spell one last time so Danny would be able to return home looking proud and at his best. It was the first time during then Goldo recognized Danny as being all grown up and no longer worthy of being called 'Danny-boy' anymore. In the anime, before Danny fades away, Goldo tells Danny that not only does he see him as a man, but he also considers Danny as his own son as well. In the manga, Goldo refers to him as his son just after Danny finally disappears. He thanks Danny for all the fun they had spent together and wishes him well when as he returns home. List of Battles Participated In Goldo was never seen participating in any known formal mamono battle, but assisted Danny during other situations. * Confrontation with the criminals behind the Shemira statue heist Spells Quotes * "It's a sad fact, kid. Humans will try and place a monetary value on '''everything'. But don't go saying degrading things about art. Art can move people. And your mission is to protect this art. So show some pride, will ya?" (Chapter 64) * "''You said your job was nothing but babysitting! Wasn't that it, kid? So tell me...You wanna be remembered as a loser who can't even '''babysit' right? What's the matter?! I will protect the statue no matter what the cost! Too tough for you?!" (Chapter 66) * "''You cry for a job well done. Mission accomplished...You're all grown up! Be proud of all you've done. You can go home as a hero now...Why thank' me'? I'm the one who owes '''you'. I had so much fun with you...my son.''" (Chapter 66) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, there is a section that displays the kind of letter a certain few human partners would write to their mamono and Goldo is one of them. In his letter to Danny, he reflects back on how despite he looked to Danny as only a child he nevertheless proved himself in the end and emphasizes to him he should be proud of himself for his heroism. Category:Characters Category:Goldo